The invention generally relates to computers and computer systems and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for automated issuance of travel-related documents.
Travelers who purchase travel services are typically issued travel documents prior to receiving travel services. Travel documents, such as electronic or paper tickets, are then redeemed by the traveler to obtain the purchased services. Travel documents thereby provide a way for the travel service provider to determine that the traveler is entitled to receive the service. Travel documents may be generated based on the content of a Passenger Name Record (PNR). PNRs are typically stored in a computerized reservation system, and define an itinerary for a traveler or a group of travelers travelling together. PNRs are typically generated or modified each time a travel service is booked for or added to a trip. A PNR may be accessed by computer systems, such as ticketing and reservation computer systems, to obtain information regarding the travelers or services that are to be provided for the trip, or to update the PNR. Travel service providers and travelers are linked by documents issued from the PNR to finalize the sale. In addition to providing proof of payment, issuing the documents may trigger a financial settlement between the service provider and the traveler.
To issue the documents to the traveler, a travel agent may access the ticketing system and request the documents be issued one at a time. The travel agent may also simultaneously issue multiple documents for a single PNR using burst ticketing. Burst ticketing causes travel documents to be issued for multiple services defined in the PNR. When multiple documents are simultaneously issued, the ability of the travel agent to select different dates or times for issuing each travel document, or having documents issue at different ticketing offices may be limited. Thus, if the travel agent wants travel documents to be issued on different days or at different ticketing offices, the travel agent will typically have to remember to manually trigger issuance at the selected time and place for each travel document. If the travel itinerary is spread across multiple PNRs, burst ticketing may require that each PNR be handled separately. Burst ticketing may also leave PNRs in the queue, until cleared by the travel agent, in cases where one or more travel documents cannot be issued for a service defined by the PNR.
Thus, improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed for generating and issuing travel documents in the travel industry.